


I'll wait up for you dude (Santa buddy)

by QueenAsha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Theon is an artist in disguise, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, a dash of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon intends to spend Christmas alone. Robb has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait up for you dude (Santa buddy)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Theonweek (Yes homo, Mr Bublé)

 

Theon hates Christmas. The food is overpriced, the music grating, and the flashy sweaters everyone insists on wearing are bright enough to give him a headache. Not to mention that when he'd voiced these complaints to Robb, Jon had overheard him and started referring to him as Scrooge. Theon had thrown a mince pie at him, which had missed, and smacked Bran in the eye. He had left very quickly after that, before Mr. Stark could throw him out.

 

He also hates Christmas because he only has two Christmas cards to write, and because the cold triggers a dull ache in the joints of his fingers, not letting him forget what Ramsay did to them. This is a detail he chooses to keep from Robb; the idiot would just make a fuss.

 

Theon just wishes he had something to do to distract himself. Asha is still away on some job in Ireland, and the thought of spending any time at all with the rest of his family makes him feel vaguely ill. And even now, almost eight months after the Ramsay incident, he doesn't feel comfortable in large groups of people, which rules out the Starks.

 

So that leaves him to spend Christmas in his crappy flat, with only a bottle of whiskey for company. He is on his third glass, verging on the wrong side of tipsy, when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

_22:58 - Robb:_

_Merry Christmas ;) xx_

 

Theon quickly types up a reply

 

_22:58 - Theon:_

_Fuck off_

 

_22:59 - Robb:_

_Not having a good evening?_

 

_22:59 - Theon:_

_Better than you, I bet. How long before you managed to escape the family dinner?_

 

_22: 59 - Robb_

_I only just got away. I love uncle Benjen,but man can he talk._

 

Theon snorts, and pours himself another another glass.

 

_23:00 - Theon_

_I bet him and Snow are still comparing adventure holidays somewhere. I swear to god your brother has a crush on him_

 

_23:00 - Robb_

_Don't be rude_

 

_23:05 - Robb_

_Theon?_

 

_23:11 - Robb_

_Are you still there?_

 

 

_23:12 - Theon_

_Yeah, im herrre_

 

_23: 12 - Robb_

_How about you? I bet Asha cooked you a decent meal_

 

Theon is too intoxicated to lie

 

_23:13 - Theon_

_She couldnt make it. Some job she had to do. Too late to cancel_

 

_23:13 - Robb_

_Shit, you're not alone are you?_

 

_23:14 -Theon_

_Course not. I have a trusty bottle of Jack_

 

_23:14 - Robb_

_I'm coming over_

 

Theon doesn't even bother to protest. He isn't exactly in the mood to socialize, but he isn't going to pass up an opportunity to see Robb either.

 

The bell rings surprisingly soon; Theon guesses he must have driven himself over. He buzzes Robb in, and grins widely as he comes through the door. “Merry Christmas!” he gestures to the bags of Doritos and half-empty dip on the table. “Help yourself to some festive snacks.”

 

Robb is frowning at him. Coupled with his ludicrous reindeer hat and the snow currently melting in his stubble, it makes for a funny sight, and Theon can't help but laugh.

 

“You're smashed,” Robb states, and Theon laughs even harder.

 

“I'm not!” Theon insist, waving at the whiskey on the table. “Opened it today, plenty left. You can help yourself to that too.”

 

Robb snatches the bottle up. “I'm putting this away.”

 

Theon pretends to ignore Robb as he goes to the kitchen and back, but then a glass of water is being passed to him. “Seriously?”

 

“Drink,” Robb says. “I have plans for us.”

 

“What kind of plans?”

 

“Drink up and you'll find out.”

 

He gives in, downing the glass quickly. He slams it down on the table. “There. Happy?”

 

“Delighted. Wait here, I'll go and get the stuff.”

 

Theon watches with interest as Robb goes to the hallway, returning with two large carrier bags. Theon narrows his eyes. “What's that?”  
  


Grinning now, Robb pulls out a plastic container. “Here. It isn't the best slice of the turkey, but I was able to pry some of it from Rickon. There is even some stuffing.”

 

Theon blinks. “Cool. Um, thanks.”

 

While Theon eats, Robb gives him all the updates about his family. He finds out that Bran is responsible for the hideous hat, and that Sansa had bought him him a bottle green sweater. Theon can't wait to see him in that. When Theon voices his thoughts, Robb throws a pillow at him.

 

Then Robb digs back into the bag and pulls out a miniature Christmas tree, as well as two wrapped gifts. The packages are too large to fit under the tree, so Robb ends up spending three minutes trying to balance the model tree on top.

 

“You're such a dork,” Theon scoffs. Robb's smile grows even wider.

 

“Would you like to open one?”

 

Theon shrugs, and Robb goes for the largest one, immediately knocking the model tree over. Theon rolls his eyes, but accepts it. “Thanks.”

 

“It's from Jon.” Theon can practically _feel_ his face contort in disbelief, so Robb quickly continues. “He says it's an apology from before. I think he felt bad after you left.”

 

Theon highly doubts that, but still starts tearing the paper apart. It's actually quite satisfying, he hasn't unwrapped anything other than ramen noodles in so long. Then he realises what he's holding, and he almost throws it across the room.

 

“Your brother is a piece of shit,” Theon snaps, and holds out the sweater for Robb to see.

 

It's a hideous sight. The fabric itself is bright red, layered with patches of green, in what Theon can only assume is supposed to resemble a Christmas tree. There are rows of tinsel sewn into the fabric, and actual baubles bulging along the waist.

 

Robb is trying not to laugh. “I don't see anything wrong with that.”

 

“It looks like a reindeer and an elf collectively vomited on a tree!”

 

Robb finally cracks up at that, and Theon resists the urge to punch him. Just.

 

When Robb finally gets his laughter under control, he makes a grab for the last present. Theon realises that it must be Robb's present to him, so he stops him. “Wait here. I'll get mine first.”

 

Theon goes to retrieve it from his bedroom, and can't help but feel a little self-conscious. The thing is, he doesn't have much money, and while he knows Robb doesn't care about things like that, it means he needs to actually put thought into his gifts so that they don't completely suck. He also hasn't thought to wrap it yet, so it's still in the paper bag he bought the frame in.

 

He brings it through to the living room and hands it over to Robb, who is still smiling eagerly. Theon watches as Robb peers in, and feels a flash of panic as the smile freezes on Robb's face. He manages to stifle it down when Robb pulls out its contents.

 

“I know it's not great as it could have been,” Theon begins, meaning to launch into an explanation about how hard it is to paint now that his hands are all fucked up, but Robb hold out a hand to stop him.

 

“It's... Theon, this is amazing.”

 

Theon feels a hot flush climbing up his neck. The painting had taken a lot of effort, he'd admit to that. He had based on a drawing Robb had given him years ago, when they were both kids. He'd kept the outlines of the original drawing, but added as much realism in the colouring as he could, leaving it with quite a surrealist touch.

 

Uncomfortable with the high levels of sentiment now buzzing through the room, Theon makes a grab for the other present. “Right, my turn.”

 

He deliberately tears into it, knowing that it bothers Robb, who is one of those people who'll painstakingly peel the cello-tape away to preserve the paper. Inside, he finds a pair of leather gloves. Upon closer examination, he finds delicate yellow stitching, and a soft cashmere lining. He traces it with two fingers, trying not to think about how much they must have cost.

 

“I know we agreed to get each other simple gifts this year, but I just... I noticed that your hands seem to be getting worse, so I looked it up, and this website said suggested certain types of gloves, so I had these made–”

 

Theon kisses him, hard. Robb makes a startled noise, but Theon smiles as he feels Robb's hands settle on each of his shoulders. The scratching of Robb's stubble is mildly distracting, but the feeling fades as one of Robb's hands moves down and grips hold of his hips to urge him closer. Theon obliges, almost falling off the sofa in the process. He grabs on to Robb's shoulders for support, and relaxes as he feels the firm grip of Robb's hands around his waist.

 

“Careful, we don't want any injuries.”

 

Theon scoffs and pulls away. “I would've been fine.”

 

“Sure you would.”

 

He pretends to be angry for a few moments longer, until Robb starts looking genuinely concerned. Theon breaks into a huge grin.

 

“Idiot,” he says, and pulls off one of the bauballs from his Christmas sweater to throw at him. He feels a swell of satisfaction as it gets stuck in Robb's hair.


End file.
